Overhead lighting systems are often used in a variety of types of indoor spaces. Lighting systems may include a large number of light fixtures, especially in large spaces. Installation, servicing, replacement and/or reconfiguration of such light fixtures may entail significant time and expense, particularly if each light fixture is electrically and/or mechanically independent from one another (e.g., independently electrically wired and/or independently mounted, etc.).
In some instances, a lighting system may include a mounted infrastructure that dictates specific positions and/or types of lights that can be used. Such a design may complicate installation, servicing, and/or replacement of lighting components. Further, there may be limitations regarding modifying the layout of the lighting system, particularly with respect to using different types and/or placements of light fixtures. For example, replacement of a linear light with a spotlight, and/or repositioning of the spotlight, may require replacement of the underlying infrastructure which can be expensive, time consuming, and/or complicated, particularly with respect to the electrical wiring and mechanical installation.
Accordingly, the art continues to seek improved lighting systems that provide modularity and are capable of overcoming challenges associated with conventional lighting systems.